Blade of Blood
by Luna Goddess of the Night
Summary: It's been at least nine years since the Great Quake hit, and left Tokyo and the surrounding areas in shambles. Nine years since the last Bearer was chosen to fight across the Battlefield, enduring pain, sorrow, and heartbreak. Now, a new Bearer has been chosen, and will once again rise up and take her place once more.
1. Prologue: Flesh and Bone

_Author's note: Well, I decided to go ahead and scrap my Gargoyles continuation for now. Why? No inspiration. I may go back to it another day. However, until that time comes, might as well move on. Originally, I had thought of this idea to cross over with Sailor Moon. And that might happen. I'm pleased to announce that this is the first Bleach/Witchblade crossover. Whoo! Anyways, usual disclaimers. Witchblade and Bleach are not mine. Witchblade belongs to Funimation and Bleach to Tite Kubo. I make no monetarily gain off of it. Enjoy._

_Prologue: Flesh and Bone_

"Mommy?"

A woman looked up, dark grey eyes wide with fear. Around her was chaos and destruction, the ground ripped up around her. A slight wind blew through her dark orange hair, bringing with it the scent of death and decay.

"Mommy!"

Her cries grew louder now, pleading, begging for the woman to show up. Her whimpers were loud and pitiful, breaking her heart. "Tsuki!" she called out, frantically searching. "Tsuki, where are you?"

"_Mommy_!"

The ground rumbled beneath the woman's feet, growing louder with the second. She ran forward amid the crumbling pieces of street, narrowly missing a lamp post swinging from its hinge, before falling down with a large crash behind her. Pieces of rock and ground rose up, pelting the young woman in the back. She looked ahead of her, seeing a small child among the rubble, a piece of street pinning her leg down. Blood colored the dull color of the blacktop, adding in brightness in a dead world.

The little girl held her hand out to the woman, crying out, her voice keening. "_Mommy_!"

"_Tsuki_!"

The woman ran forward, sliding on the ground. Bits of gravel dug itself into her knees, raking through her skin like millions of tiny needles. She reached out to soothe the child, to stroke her face and murmur words of comfort. Her hands worked frantically to try and pry off the rubble that covered her leg, to try and set her free. She worked through her painful tears, her heart breaking for the trapped child, the child who looked so much like her. Save for her father's eyes, which were a rich brown color. Her whimpers grew softer and softer, her lower lip trembling as she tried to hold back tears.

"Tsuki! Hang on! You're almost out!" A thin, red tentacle shot forward, running through the woman's arm, and digging in with a barbed tip. She let out a loud scream of pain, hot, sticky blood running down her bare, bruised arm. She reached out to try and pull it out, but that only seemed to succeed to dig in deeper and deeper, grinding against bone. She held her wrist, trying to stop the bleeding, when another shot forward, digging itself into her, then another, and another.

The woman slowly stood up, her mouth opened as a loud, animalistic howl escaped past her lips. They seemed to just keep coming, with no end in sight. Something tight wrapped around her body, covering her from head to foot. Where the quake from earlier, and the rubble hitting her body hardly stung, this felt like she was on fire from the inside out. Whatever it was that had a hold of her, seemed to dig under her flesh, to burrow through her body, searching for a home to settle in. She tried to cry out, to scream and howl in pain, but whatever it was that bound her had now covered her mouth, suffocating her. Her body fell heavily to the ground, as she thrashed around, hot tears falling down her cheeks. Silently, she prayed for the pain to stop, to be put out of her misery and let her body rest.

But this…thing had other ideas. The digging seemed to have died down, and now whatever it was that had ahold of her had settled down, almost as if it made itself nice at home within her body. Soon, the wrappings vanished into her right wrist, a bright red light flashing through the red dim, and then died down, looking like an ordinary bracelet. Ahead of her was the child, her body shaking from the strain, and her shoulders heaving with her tears.

"Mommy…?" The body in front of her didn't move, laid limp on the ground. Her eyes stared at the child, blank and glassy. The small girl sniffled, her eyes widening.

"_Mommy_!"

_A/N: Yes, this was probably a tad too dark, but this will be rated for that reason. This will be taking place in the future, where most of the cast from both shows have grown up and moved on, out of Karakura, and moved to who knows where. And this does take place after the Great Quake, so I will be following the Witchblade timeline. Next time, the Bearer awakens, and the Blade begins to take its course again. Next time, Starting Over. Reviews are always appreciated._


	2. Chapter 1: Starting Over

_Author's Note: Well, I'm surprised that in the matter of a day, I received at least three reviews and favs/follows. I'm honored. Now, usual disclaimers. Neither of the shows are mine. I make no monetary gain off of them. Just a head's up. This takes place nine years after the series. So yes, Rihoko will be at least around fourteen to fifteen, most of the rest of the Bleach cast will have aged, and at times, personalities will be different. Why? Well, that will be gone over soon enough. Anyways, enjoy!_

_Chapter 1: Starting Over_

"Mommy! Wake up!"

Orihime awoke with a start, running her hands all over her body. Once assured she was fine, and nothing had been trying to crawl under her skin, or bind her tight, she was able to breathe. She groaned and threw her arm over her eyes, blocking out the incoming sunlight peeking through the closed shades on the window.

"Mommy….." She felt a pair of tiny hands start to push her. "Mommy!"

Deciding to play, she pretended to still be sleeping, letting out tiny snores. _Have to keep still…keep still…_

Curiosity piqued, for now tiny pitter patters made their way over the carpet, and climbed onto the bed. "Mommy?" Slowly, slowly, the movement continued, the child hovering over the prone figure in the bed.

Suddenly, Orihime popped out from under the sheets, grasping onto her child, and pulling her under. The small child shrieked in happiness, squirming under her mother's tickle attack, followed by a rather large, juicy raspberry on her stomach, directly on her belly button.

"Mom! S-sto…stop! T-t-that…ti-ckles! Ah! Mommy!"

Orihime smiled, holding her daughter close. "Morning, sweetheart."

"Morning!" the child piped up, bright-eyed. "It's late! Didja forget?"

Orihime lifted the blanket off of her and her daughter, taking in a deep breath. "No, I didn't forget. Just a little tired, honey, that's all." She patted the little girl on her head. "Go and get ready, Tsuki. I'll be up in a minute."

Tsuki nodded, smiling. "Kay!" She hopped down off the bed and left the room, bustling to get things ready.

Orihime let out a soft sigh, making a face at the ceiling. _That dream…how odd…_

It had been at least two years ago, when another Great Quake had happened, three years after the first one. God, how she could remember. The sounds of rumbling, buildings crumbling around her, hydrants exploding as the ground refused to stay still. The last quake before the recent one, it was nothing compared to the damage _this_ one had caused. She could remember holding her child, trying to escape unscathed. Of course, her daughter had never been pinned under rubble. That was just in the nightmare. But something _had_ latched onto her, after the quake had happened. It had been when her daughter had been sleeping, Orihime had been looking for a new shelter for them to stay in until they were rescued.

That was when it happened. Something had barreled her over, and attached itself. The pain was the same from in the dream. But what did it mean, anyhow? Seeing her daughter pinned? To feel helpless and trapped. Hell, that didn't need to be proven. She was currently jobless, and lived in a cheap motel room with her daughter. Her daughter didn't seem all that bothered, but it bothered Orihime. Just what kind of a mother was she to do this to a child? Not only that, but she and her daughter had been running from authorities, who would take her child and put her in a home for God knew how long. _That's the last thing I need…_

She got out of bed and shed her clothing, opting for a halter and jeans. Normally, she wouldn't wear halters, but they currently helped to keep her breasts up. And trying to find a proper-fitting bra these days was like trying to find the pot of gold at the end of a rainbow. After running a brush through her hair and slipping on comfortable shoes, she was ready. Tsuki stood by the front door, bouncing in place. "Come on, mommy! Let's go!"

Orihime couldn't help but laugh at the child and her energetic attitude. It was contagious. Orihime could be all doom and gloom all she wanted, but Tsuki knew how to turn all her pain and heartache around. She took her daughter's hand, and stepped out, locking the door behind her. She took a deep breath at the scene before her.

The land looked as if something with claws and reached deep and carved into the earth. Buildings were still overturned, standing like overlarge graves. Where some pieces of land had been, water now covered most of it. One had to be careful when walking around. For if one took a wrong step, the land could crumble, and death would be met. It'd had happened a few times, that the news had stopped reporting it. When one fell, their bodies were left to decay. Such was life in a world trying to rebuild. It was pure survival now.

But it wasn't all bad. There were some cities that were thriving. Tokyo seemed to have been doing well, despite the damage done. Business was normal, cars were still able to drive on their roads, and technology was still available there. In other cities, it was like walking through a ghost town, bodies left where they had fallen. Orihime remembered that the quake had happened after leaving Karakura. After the quake, she remembered having to comfort her daughter, who after seeing body after body, had resigned herself to burying her head in Orihime's neck, and shutting her eyes, humming softly to try and calm down. Orihime couldn't blame her. The sight had done enough damage to her psyche.

But that was all in the past now. Now, what mattered was taking on odd jobs, such as helping food stands. At one point, when the need for money had become desperate, and her daughter had needed food and shelter for the night, she had gone out and taken an offer to do a few nights at a local bar and strip joint. She was anything but comfortable with it. In fact, being on that stage, she was downright aggravated. In any other situation, she would have refused. But the thought of her daughter, shaking, hungry, it had hardened her resolve to do whatever it took. Those kinds of gigs actually paid well. She was able to keep her daughter as taken care of as she could. _A mother's love…_

"Say, Tsuki, how about some food?" Orihime looked down at her daughter, who nodded. "I think there was a ramen shop just right around the corner from us. Would you like that?" Seeing her daughter's eagerness, Orihime couldn't help but let the same emotions rise.

They made it to the small stand, and were able to sit at a table nearby and enjoy slurping down the spicy noodles, washing them down with ice cold water. Orihime sighed and leaned back, trying to figure out their day. Job searching was a must. And at the same time buying what groceries they could. No strip joint gigs had come through lately, and it seemed that these days, that was all she was good at. Never hurt to check, though.

Sirens came down the street, alerting both mother and child. With a small curse under her breath, she latched onto Tsuki and launched themselves into the crowds of people, hoping to blend in. Her hand came to sit behind Tsuki's, holding her close to avoid dropping her. _Damn! Not again! They can't have found us again!_

Years ago, once found and rescued from the quake, they had been taken to a home, where they would be able to take a nice, warm shower, and fill up on hot, delicious meals. But they had told Orihime that she'd have to find a stable job and home environment, least she'd want to lose her child. But, with certain cities still trying to rebuild, that made things difficult. But their records were given to the Child Welfare Services, so they could keep tabs on the two of them. So, after deciding that enough was enough, Orihime decided to take her child and run off into the night. Wouldn't have been the first time, nor would it ever possibly be the last.

"Mommy! Mommy, hurry!"

Her heart raced, her lungs burned. Her legs felt like lead weights. But she had to continue. No way was she going to let them get caught again. _And after so long, how did they catch up to us? I thought I erased all traces of us in the places we stayed at._ She gritted her teeth, forcing herself to move faster.

Her foot caught on a crack in the ground, and started to fall. At the last moment, she twisted her body around so she took the brunt of the fall, instead of her daughter. She roughly skidded on the ground, her breath knocked out of her. Breathing hard and dazed, Orihime laid there for a moment, trying to get her bearings. Her ears rung, her sight swam. Through the blur, she could see her daughter crying out to her. Her voice was muffled, hardly understood. Thankfully, she began to recover, and was finally coherent enough.

"—my! Get up! _Get up_!"

Orihime immediately sat up, remembering why they were running in the first place. Ignoring the shooting pain running up her shoulder, she scooped Tsuki back up into her arms and scrambled to her feet, bumping into a police officer. Holding back a shriek of surprise, she turned and tried to run the other way, to find her path blocked by two more police officers.

"Miss Inoue, there's a warrant out for your arrest for child endangerment." The first officer pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "Now, please come with us, and we won't be forced to hurt you."

"Like hell you won't hurt me!" Tsuki let out a loud cry of fear, tightly clinging to the woman who was supposed to protect her. Orihime frantically looked around, before slumping in defeat, knowing that there was no way around this. Her eyes held what she refused to say or do.

Tsuki's grip tightened on her mother, her lower lip trembling. "Mommy," she whimpered softly.

* * *

"You've gone a bit too far this time!"

Orihime sat at the table in the nearly bare room, her gaze turned inward. The woman in front of her pinched the bridge of her nose, her teeth bared as she spoke. She looked too much like an overpompus bitch. _Maybe she never got enough loving in her life. Or maybe not enough hugs._ She spared the woman a glance, before returning to her blank, glassy stare. _I think maybe it's the latter. Not enough hugs in her childhood._ She leaned back in her seat, an arm thrown over the back of it.

"Miss Inoue, you need to realize that you're not giving a proper life for Tsuki. Living day by day in a hotel, taking odd jobs for little cash, even taking an occasional stripping job. Not the kind of life or example you want to set for your daughter."

"I'm doing what I can! You keep interfering with our lives!" Orihime slammed her fist onto the table. "You can't just sit here and expect me to wave a magic wand or snap my fingers to give my daughter a fairy tale life! Especially in a time where life is trying to rebuild! Look around you, for God's sake!"

"I understand that, but there are some parents who have been doing right for their children." She clasped her hands on the table. "They struggle, but they can do it. And you can do the same if you choose to."

"My daughter and I are happy the way we are. We don't need you sticking your big noses into our life!" Orihime shook her head.

"Be that as it may, we are going to have to take custody of Tsuki for awhile, just until you're ready, and have gotten a proper job, so you may care for her." She looked over at Orihime. "You sure she doesn't have a father?"

Orihime froze, her lips slightly parted. She had no idea what had happened to Tsuki's father. It was a one night stand, alcohol was involved, and new experiences were shared. Sadly, he was her first, in more ways than one that night. She could remember soft embraces, gentle caresses, lips leaving electricity in their wake, her skin tingling, feeling more alive than she had ever been that night. But once she knew she was pregnant, she couldn't stay. She wasn't about to burden him with a child. It wasn't fair to him, to his free spirit.

"No," Orihime answered after a pause. "There is no father."

The woman sighed, getting up from the table. "In that case, I really am afraid that we'll have to take her into custody for now, find a suitable home for her to learn and grow. And once you are ready to truly handle a child, then we will let you have her back. Until then, we'll have to hold you for a couple of nights. Won't be too long, and you'll be out in no time."

Behind her came a gruff cop, who grabbed her arm and roughly jerked her out of her seat. Without a word, he led her down the stairs and out the door, just in time to hear the commotion outside.

"I don't wanna go with you! I wanna go with mommy!"

"Your mommy is going to be a bit busy for awhile. We're going to take care of you for now."

"No! You're lying! I want my mommy! _I want my mommy_!"

Tsuki reached out and kicked the woman in her shin, causing the woman to double over in pain. There came loud surprised cries from the cops, who tried to reach out and subdue the child. But the child turned and punched one in the jewels, then turned and kicked the other. Orihime's eyes were wide with shock, pride filling her chest. _That's my little girl!_ "Tsuki! Run!"

Tsuki looked back at her mother, who struggled in the arms of the two cops who held her. "I'll be okay, I'll find you! But you have to run! Run and hide!" She let out a grunt as one of the cops pinned her arm behind her back. "Go now!"

Their eyes met, before Tsuki turned tail and started to run, dipping into an alleyway. The woman she had kicked let out an irritated noise, glaring at Orihime. "Lock that woman up, and then come help me find her!" she bit out, climbing into the car beside her, and taking off.

"You heard the woman," one of the officers drawled out, starting to pull out a pair of cuffs. "Come with us, nice and easy now…"

Orihime felt the officer grab her arm, but not before the back of his hand brushed against her curve of her rear. She waited until he was close enough, and turned to land a harsh kick into the side of his ribs, satisfied when she heard the wind knocked out of him. The other cop who had helped to keep her pinned started to round on her, when she brought her foot up and felt it connect against his nether regions. Once both were incapacitated, she launched off the ball of her foot, taking off as fast as she can. Behind her came ignorant, angry cries. She couldn't be bothered to look back, though, as escape was her highest priority.

She found a crowded, busy intersection, and lost herself in the crowd, easily blending in.

* * *

Hours past, and the chill of the night was beginning to settle in. _Of all the nights to not have at least a sweater on me…just my luck…_She rolled her eyes. _Least I avoided those ugly goons. But for how long?_ A chill rolled through her, causing her to wrap her arms around herself.

_Where could Tsuki have gone? The hotel, maybe? I can at least start there._ Orihime continued to walk straight ahead, her boots tapping against the ground. A chill went through her, deeper than before. _How odd…I feel…weird…_ Her eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement. She'd never felt anything like this before. A twinge of pain shot through her right wrist, reminding her of that incident long before. She looked down at the mark it had left, seeing something began to crawl under her skin for just a moment, then settled down, as if it had never happened. _I know I didn't imagine that…_

Behind her, footsteps stopped, alerting her to its presence. After a heartbeat passed, Orihime turned around to face whomever it was, getting into a defensive stance. "Where the hell are you? Show yourself!"

A rather portly man came under a streetlamp, dark circles under his eyes. He wore a raggedy jacket, his hair disheveled. "Such…power…"

Orihime took a step back, her eyes wide. "What the hell do you want?"

As portly as this man was, he was quick on his feet. He launched himself forward and gripped her shoulders, slamming her hard into the ground. He licked his lips, practically drooling. "You…your power…" His large, fat tongue came out to wet his thick lips, while he chuckled. "I want you…to _satisfy me_!"

His hands became mechanical appendages, and dug ever so slowly into her shoulders. Her skin broke open under his onslaught, and blood slowly oozed down onto the pavement. Where was anyone? Couldn't they see she needed help? Her wide, frightened eyes turned back to the thing that held her. She watched as his features bloated, his skin bubbling before replaced with cold steel. The machine stood above her, panting. Something fell down from its front, running along her cheek and left a slimy trail in its wake.

Orihime shivered, her lower lip trembling as the appendage kept going, chuckling softly. "Your fear…it's delicious…" It took a deep breath then sighed in pleasure. "I can't wait to finish you off, to feel your fear in your final moments of anguish. I want to hear you beg for your life, to beg for—"

He was cut off as something red shot out of Orihime's wrist, slicing off the appendage that had been licking her face. It let out a long, loud howl as it let go of her, stumbling back and gasping.

"You…I knew you were too good!"

Orihime rolled over onto her side, crying out in pain as whatever it was that was in her wrist had began to move, to slither about. What looked like an eye had opened on the back of her hand, flashing brightly. Her body began to automatically move on its own, as she arched back, her chest rapidly rising and falling. Aqua blue streaks ran down her cheeks and across her body. She let out keening wails, feeling like she was burning alive. Finally, wind blew around her body, replacing her clothing with dark blue armor, covering vital areas of her body, skin showing here and there. She shook her head, her auburn locks turning a bright blue. She looked back up at the machine, her breathing now deep and even. Golden eyes against navy blue sent her challenge across to the machine, cocking an eyebrow.

The machine took a hesitant step back, shaking a bit. It tried to keep its voice steady, the failure evident. "Y-you're with t-t-the NSWF…aren't you? You…you're smelling m-more and more appetizing…" It tried to raise an arm up to swipe at her, in the hopes of watching her own blood spray out, to listen to her broken up death garbles.

Orihime stood her ground, staring at the being. "I'm afraid you're not the one for me." A blade extended out from her right hand, right along the outside of her arm. Soundlessly, she swung the blade up over her head, and then swung it down cleanly through the machine. A greenish liquid clung to her arm, which was warm, not what she was expecting. She gave the machine one last look of contempt, before turning to walk away, the blades as her heels clicking against the ground.

"Get back her bitch! I'm not finished—"

An explosion happened from behind her, the machine falling to pieces of useless scrap metal to the ground. She let out an annoyed snort before continuing forward. Her nose twitched, the scent of the liquid on her arm calling to her. Lovingly, she raised her hand up and licked off a large amount from the palm of her hand. It was heavenly, the taste of it. She lifted her hand up to her lips again, eagerly lapping up any liquid she could, the taste sweet on her tongue. In her minds eye, she saw a small girl, looking around. Before Orihime could see more, the vision vanished, bringing her back to reality.

"Tsuki…my little Tsuki…"

She leapt up into the air, catching on a tree branch, and leapt forward, eyes searching. _She's close…I can feel her…_

Ahead of her was a slight blur, a mixture of pink and purple. Orihime stopped dead in her tracks, preparing for another fight, when something sharp hit her throat. Gasping, she fell to her knees, trying to crawl her way across the ground. But even that failed. She let out a final loud, breathy gasp, her eyes wide, before her body fell onto its side, unconscious.

Standing behind her was a woman in armor, her light lavender skin, almost seeming to glow in the night. She softly smiled. "So, I'm going to assume you started that last quake." She tsked. "I'm sorry you got dragged into this."

Something on her wrist beeped. With a long nail, she tapped the screen on the little communicator, seeing a man's face appear. His dark grey eyes locked onto her bright pink ones. "Daddy. You're right on time."

"I'm going to assume by the tone of your voice that you've found it?" the man asked.

"Oh, better than that." The woman giggled softly. "I've found _her_."

"_Her_? You mean the Blade had already chosen a new Bearer?" He seemed to sit up at that point, his eyes wide.

She turned her eyes back to the unconscious woman, once more smiling. "Yes. And I have to say, I'm eager to see what she can do." She laughed softly. "You'll have her soon enough. And I can't wait to see just what kind of woman the Blade has chosen."

_A/N: I decided to stop here. So, everyone is welcome to take a guess at who the father is of Tsuki, and who the Cloneblade user is that just knocked out Orihime. But that'll be soon enough. I'd like to take a moment to thank sandrake111 about the fact that there is another crossover with Bleach and Witchblade. My apologies, and thanks for mentioning that. Anyways. Orihime has transformed. Some of you might say she's a bit OOC. However, if one has dealt with a giant quake, had a daughter who couldn't yet care for herself on her own, and lack of money, I would think that would change someone from who they used to be. Anyways. Next update should be soon. Next time: Answers. Reviews are appreciated._


	3. Chapter 2: Answers

_A/N: I do apologize for the late update. Was working on commissions for friends and work in general. I am, however, working on a cover and will also be working on certain scenes for this story. All will be posted on my DeviantART account, and the link can be found on my profile. As per the usual, I do not own Witchblade nor Bleach. Enjoy._

_Chapter 2: Answers_

Her tiny feet pattered across the sidewalk, as Tsuki constantly searched for a place to hide for the night. Her lungs burned, and each and every breath was a struggle for her tiny lungs.

_Mom! Mom, where are you?_

She had been looking around, that she hadn't noticed there was something in front of her. With a small grunt, she bumped into something soft and warm. Her brown eyes flicked up to see a surprised young girl looking down at her. Her eyes softened as she took in the child. "Hey there!"

Tsuki began to panic, turning back and starting to run. "Whoa now!" A grip came down on Tsuki's arm.

"No! Lemme go! _Lemme go_!"

"Take it easy, kid! I'm on your side!"

Tsuki looked back to see the girl stifling a giggle. "Relax. I'm not gonna hurt you." Once the struggling child settled down and turned back to face her, the girl gave her a wide, toothy grin. "So, what's your name? Or should I call you Wild Child?"

Tsuki bit her lower lip. "I'm Inoue Tsuki. And you are?"

The girl held up a hand and touched her chest. "I'm Amaha Rihoko. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Before Tsuki could speak up, low sirens could be heard. Tsuki flung herself into Rihoko's arms and buried her face, hiding away from the directions the sirens were coming from. Her body shook wildly. "Please!"

Rihoko looked up, glaring at the cop car that drove by. _Great, this again…_She looked down at the child in her arms. "Hey now, I know a place you can go. In fact, we'll take my car. Sound good?" Tsuki sniffled, but nodded. "Great! Let's go!" The two got strapped in and drove away, driving down the street. Her phone piece started to go off in her ear, and Rihoko raised a slim finger to answer it. "Hello?"

"Target has been collected. Taking her to Doji now."

Her lips curved in a small smile. "Good, Sagawa. I will be there shortly. Thank you." She ended the call.

_Why did that damn thing had to resurface now? Hasn't it caused enough pain already?_ Her grip on the wheel tightened. "We're here!" The two came out of the car, walking forward to a small bar, with the sigh _Marry's Gallery _blazing out in front. Rihoko came out to join her. "It's not much. I mean, my daddy paid them quite enough money for them to stay open and continue living here. It was the least he could do for those who helped take care of me." She held out a hand. "Come on! Let's go in!"

The two walked in through the sliding doors, hand in hand. Tsuki's eyes were wide as she took it all in. Over in one corner was a young woman playing with some sort of sticks, a surprised look on her face. She gave Tsuki a small look, then turned back to her sticks. She gave a double look and immediately hopped up. "Riko!"

Rihoko let out a loud, girlish laugh, hugging the other girl tightly. "I was only out for a few hours, Naomi. I was running an errand for daddy!"

"Hey, who's the kid?" a low, husky voice asked. Tsuki looked up to see a slightly round woman with short brown hair and tired brown eyes looking down at her, an eyebrow raised.

Tsuki bowed her head. "Pleasure to meetcha!"

The woman looked between Rihoko and Tsuki, then shook her head. "She's a mini you, Riko."

"And just what's wrong with that?" Rihoko cocked her head. "Last I checked, you loved my bubbly personality!"

"Yeah, when you were six years old," the woman remarked. "You're sixteen now. Learn to act like it."

The young girl gave the woman behind the bar a pout. "Well that's no fun."

The woman rolled her eyes. "The girl in the corner's Naomi, and I'm Mariko. Call me Marry."

"I'm Tsuki!" the child chirped up.

Marry looked over at Rihoko. "So, you brought her here, why?"

"Poor girl was wandering the streets. Like I could let her do that." She shook her head, violet pigtails swinging with the motion. "Come on, Marry. Would _you_ have let a small girl wander the streets, at night? Especially in Tokyo?" An eyebrow rose.

Marry gave the energetic girl a look, then sighed. "Guess not. Looks like she's here to stay, then."

"Great! She'll stay in my room till we find her mother!" Rihoko exclaimed. Her phone beeped. "Oh! I was supposed to meet daddy! Mind showing her where my room and clothes are? She can borrow a shirt for now to sleep in."

She leapt off of the bar stool and started for the door. "Hey, wait!" Marry moved from behind the bar and made her way to the sliding doors, her hand sliding down Rihoko's right wrist, stopping at what looked like a bracelet.

"Could her mother be…?" She trailed off, worry in her tone.

Rihoko, looked down, a slight blush rising in her cheeks. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Marry took in a breath through clenched teeth. "If it's that…_thing_, then you should come clean and confess. At least to the poor girl. You know the Blade caused enough pain for you and your family. Why have another go through the same thing?"

Rihoko pulled away, glaring at Marry, before heading to her car and driving away. Marry let out a soft sigh and looked back at the child sitting at her bar, her head to the side.

"Poor kid…"

* * *

Orihime woke up on a long couch, her head groggy and spinning. "What the hell happened to me…?" She held her head in her hand. Flashes of last night flew through her head. An attack, the thing licking her, enjoying her taste. Her screams of pain, followed by a burst of energy, then irresistible pleasure coursing through her veins. The pleasure of the battle and taking down all those in her way.

_What a time for me to not have my pins. Thankfully Tsuki has them, she'll remain safe with them._

"Ah, you're awake."

Orihime looked over to see a young man standing there in a suit. What got her attention was the fact he looked so familiar. "U-Uryu?" she asked in a hesitant voice.

The man shook his head. "No. My name is Sagawa, Director Takoyama's assistant. Please, my boss has asked me to take you to his office. He wants to speak with you."

Orihime narrowed her eyes. "And why the hell is that?" she snarled out.

His eyes flicked to her right wrist, a bracelet snaked around the area. "Because he has information on what has attached itself to you."

Orihime looked surprised, then slowly got up, testing her legs. "Looks like the tranq she gave you finally wore off. This way, please." Sagawa gestured to the door. They moved down the hall and entered an elevator, riding it up.

"So, what's going on?" Orihime asked, her arms crossed.

"Please save your questions for Mister Takoyama." Sagawa kept his back to her. "He'll answer all your questions in a matter of moments." The doors opened and the two shuffled out. "Please, have a seat anywhere. We've taken the liberty of ordering breakfast, and brought it up here. Feel free to eat while talking to the Director. He's waiting for you. Please, excuse me." He stepped back into the elevator, leaving her alone in the room.

"I've been expecting you. Please, have a seat."

Orihime looked over to the desk in the room, an aging man sitting behind it. His grey eyes regarded Orihime and took her in. "I assume you're hungry. Help yourself."

Orihime sat down on the couch, reaching forward for some scrambled eggs. "What's going on here?" Who are you?"

The man rested his chin in his fingers. "My name is Takoyama Renji. Head of Doji group industries. And the past Director over the Witchblade."

"The what?" Orihime shoveled her food in, just realizing how hungry she was. She wolfed down her eggs and started on a second helping.

"I see the Wielder gets hungry after using the Blade," Takoyama remarked.

Orihime gave a large swallow, then cleared her throat. "What the hell is the Witchblade? Why did it choose me?"

"Getting down to the facts." Takoyama nodded.

"The Witchblade is a gauntlet that has passed down from woman to woman throughout the years. It's attracted to women. Never have we seen it choose a man. Some say it's the righteous sword of God, and others call it the Devil's blade. In any case, blood and tragedy follows it."

"What all can you tell me about it?" Orihime sat on the edge of her seat, enraptured by the story so far.

"It's a valuable weapon. And now that you wear it, you're one of my employees now."

Orihime shook her head. "Why me?"

"We can't say for sure." Takoyama shook his head. "We feel the second Great Quake was caused by the Blade reawakening, and searching for a suitable host. It's literally a living weapon. And it has chosen you, for whatever reasons it has."

"This is quite a bit to take in." Orihime held her head and leaned back against the couch.

"I can imagine." Takoyama gave her a nod.

"Can it…be amputated off?" Orihime asked, a note of curiosity in her voice.

"No," Takoyama replied, shaking his head. "The last Bearer, when those tried to take it by force, activated the Blade's self defense system, and machines were destroyed."

"There was another?" Orihime sat up again, her eyes wide.

"Yes, a mother." Takoyama closed his eyes. "The blade had chosen a mother, who was homeless with her child, just like you. She had tried to fight in the beginning, but then used her new abilities to protect her child, all while running jobs for us."

"Daddy! Coming in now!"

A young girl entered the office, a towel around her hair, sitting on top of her head. She wore sweat pants and a white tank while hungrily drinking from a water bottle. "Oh! She's awake!"

Orihime looked up at her, a fuzzy memory from last night resurfacing. Bright eyes, the same voice of voice from the one who stopped her last night. "Ah, you!"

Orihime immediately stood up, her right wrist throbbing. _What…what is this?_ A sharp pain shot up her arm. _It's like…it _wants_ to fight, but at the same time, is waiting for her to make a move…_Orihime bit her lip, her hands balled into fists at her side.

The girl held up her hands, her eyes wide. "Wait! Wait! I'm not an enemy! I'm your friend! I'm on your side!"

"Really, this coming from someone who knocked me out last night?" Orihime shot back at her.

"Girls!" Takoyama's voice rang out, stopping them both. "Miss Inoue, this is my daughter, Rihoko. Rihoko, this is Inoue Orihime."

"Ah! So you're the new Bearer!" Rihoko took Orihime's hand and wildly pumped it up and down. "So nice to meet you!" She licked her lips. "Oh yummy! Breakfast! A good workout always leaves me with the munchies." She plopped down on the couch and snatched a doughnut with gooey icing. Her feet sat propped up on the table. "Nummy nummy doughnut!" She smacked her lips, a wide grin on her face.

Orihime stood there, a puzzled look on her face. "Um…"

"My daughter is sixteen if you're wondering," Takoyama murmured. "But she hardly acts her age."

"I think I'm more like my mommy!" Rihoko stuck her tongue out at the Director. "You're just moody 'cause you're old and balding, daddy!"

Orihime stifled a laugh behind her hand. Rihoko sent her a look. "What's so funny?"

"It's just…it's nice," Orihime remarked, moving a strand of auburn hair behind her shoulder. "Seeing you two together, the way you are."

"Yes, well." Rihoko licked her fingers. "Tell me, you got a little munchkin?"

Orihime nodded, playing with the hem of her skirt. "Y-yes, how did you know?"

Rihoko began to laugh, pumping her fists in the air. "I knew it! I knew it!"

"And why did you ask that?" Orihime's tone grew suspicious.

"Because," a gleam entered Rihoko's eyes as she looked over at Orihime, "I found her last night."

"Ah! You found her!" Orihime wanted to pull the girl up and shake the truth out from her. "Where? _Where_? Please, tell me!"

"Take it easy!" The girl in front of here held up her hands. "She's safe and sound, with friends of the family. Don't worry."

"Where? Take me to her!" A fiery blaze entered Orihime's eyes, her heart racing.

_A/N: Sorry for stopping here. I thought a cliffhanger would be great. Will Rihoko take Orihime to her daughter, or will they spar first? Either way, more will come soon enough. This was mainly a filler chap, meant to start to give some information out as to what the Blade is, and the previous Bearer, Masane. Masane will be brought up later on. Reviews are always appreciated. Next time: Reunion._


End file.
